


and be gone

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Tybalt finds solution to the issue of Montague invasion in his family’s halls.
Series: Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Collections: fan_flashworks





	and be gone

Perchance, make unjust injury of the insult

And take recompense in bleeding

Yea, to the very death


End file.
